Saving Grace
by mardel
Summary: Grace has a story of her own. Romance.


Saving Grace  
by mardel  
R  
I just borrowed them for the story.  
Grace was busy working on the new set of evidence they'd brought her.   
She'd been working long hours on the new case, and she was tired.   
She stopped and straightened up from her microscope, stretching her  
sore back. She was thinking about taking a short break, stop and see  
George and grab a fresh mug of coffee.   
  
She was walking towards George's cubical with her coffee when she stopped  
dead in her tracks. There was a man with his back to her, talking to George.  
He seemed familiar, but then he didn't. His back was a perfect V shape.  
His shoulders very wide but his back muscles were highly developed as well  
adding to the powerful profile, his waist seemed small in comparison.   
The knit shirt he was wearing clung to his frame, who ever he was he was  
amazingly well put together. His slacks were cut with pleats, they didn't  
reveal anything other than he had long legs. He was wearing a forty five  
shoulder holster like John, and a set of handcuffs hung from waist band.  
Grace wondered if this might be a friend of George's.   
  
She continued forward, stopped to the side of the tall man and waited for  
George to end what he was saying.   
"Grace, you remember Det. Travis" George was smiling, he was glad this  
particular man hadn't taken her no for a true no.   
  
"Grace it's nice to see you again." Travis smiled at her, his dark eyes bright  
with interest, his hand swallowing hers as she offered to shake hands with him.  
She'd forgotten how big he was, she didn't remember him towering over Bailey  
but he seemed to have gotten even larger.   
"Hello, Travis what brings you to Georgia?"   
"I've transferred to the Atlanta PD, they were looking for a few experienced   
detectives." He continued to smile at her.   
  
"Welcome we can use all the help we can get. George when you have a minute  
come down to the lab." Grace nodded to the two men and went back to her   
private little lab. She was sure there was something different about him. Her  
mind drifted back to the time she'd first met him. He'd been wearing a suit,   
so she couldn't tell the details of his build. He'd hugged her once, very quickly.  
But she remembered liking his hug, it reminded her of Bailey's hugs. The   
sensation of being surrounded, protected.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Grace that was a shock wasn't it?"   
"Did you know he was joining the APD?" Grace accused her friend.   
  
"I'd heard a few rumors. Bailey put in a good word for him." George took the  
seat across from her. "He looks fantastic, he was asking me to recommend a  
gym in the area. He's taken up weight training, did you notice the change in   
his build?"  
  
" Notice I couldn't get my eyes off him. What is he thinking?"   
  
" I don't know looked good to me."  
  
Grace didn't know what to say, if he chose to build his muscles as part of a  
fitness program it was none of her business.   
  
"Did you recommend a gym?"  
  
"Yeah I told him the detectives from the APD were welcome to use our  
gym, since we had so few agents for such a large facility."  
  
"Is that true?"  
  
"Yeah, up to a point." George smiled, " Look Grace just relax, he's a great guy  
and he wants to get to know you better. It's been six months, give him a chance."  
  
"I have my boys to worry about George. I'm not on my own anymore."   
  
"I know that, but Travis likes kids. He likes you, give him a chance."  
George repeated, "You've always said you liked them tall, dark and built.  
He's made to order and young and strong on top of it."   
  
:::::::::::::::::  
Travis hadn't planned on changing his body size. He'd just gotten into the  
weight training thing when a fellow detective friend of his had been ordered  
to lose weight or accept a desk job. They had started training together a month  
before he met Grace in Tennessee. He'd put all his frustration over losing her  
into his work outs. His friend was taking longer to take off the weight than  
they had planned, so Travis was still working out on a strength gaining program  
way past the point the average guy was satisfied with the results.   
  
Their trainer was a former state champion body builder, so he was encouraging   
Travis to continue. Not that Travis had ever been out of shape, or even under  
size. He was six three, at one hundred ninety pounds, he'd been right on the  
cusp of extra large size shirts, now he was all the way to double x and topped  
out at two hundred eight pounds all of it muscle.   
  
He didn't know if Grace liked guys with muscles, but he'd found most women  
did, even if they wouldn't admit it at first. Just like guys that said they looked  
at a women's eyes first. George had assured him it wouldn't be a strike against  
him in her opinion. So long as he didn't show off about it.   
  
Travis was driving out to a interview of the surrounding neighborhood for a sweep  
of the residents to see if anyone had seen or heard anything about a new   
homicide case he was working a week later when he noticed Grace struggling to  
change a flat tire on the side of the road.   
  
"Can I offer to help without offending you?" Travis asked climbing down out of  
his four by four.   
"Yes, please, I can't get either of the last two lug nuts loose." Grace straightened  
and looked at him with a hand to here eyes. He was coming at her with the sun  
behind him. But she knew his voice, she would never forget his deep, soft baritone.  
  
Travis took the tire iron from her and made quick work of finishing the tire change.  
Grace didn't stare, she moved to the side of the car away from traffic, and dug  
her water out her bag. She offered the rest to him once he'd finished loading the  
flat back in her trunk.   
  
"Thank you, would you like some water?'   
  
"You're welcome, thanks." He took the water bottle, and drank, she did stare at  
the strong column of his throat was he drank. His knit shirt was open at the   
neck, reveling dark hair at the hollow of his throat. The muscles rippled as the water  
descended, Grace licked her lips then tore her eyes off him.   
  
"How are you settling in?"   
  
"Fine, I'm renting a place on Oak St. I have a little garden it's across the street   
from a park." Travis handed the bottle back to her.   
  
" Would you like to go to dinner? I feel I owe you for your help today."   
She squinted up at him, the sun still behind him.   
  
Travis sighed, he'd just stopped to help her like he would have anyone who  
was having a difficult time. "I'd like to join you for dinner, but not because you  
feel you owe me anything." He moved out of the sun aware she was unable   
to see him clearly the way he was standing.   
  
Grace stared then, seeing him for the first time in daylight. "My God  
Travis why did you want to be this huge?"   
  
"Excuse me?" He didn't think he was huge, well maybe a little. But Grace seemed  
disturbed by him now, before she'd just not wanted to get involved.   
  
"I'm sorry, it's none of my business. Thank you for your help." she turned to   
climb into the car.   
  
"Grace when did you want to have dinner?"   
  
She had invited him, she couldn't back out now. " Thursday night, I'll get a sitter  
and we can meet at Geonvoni's. It's on Central Ave."   
  
" Fine, is seven good?"   
  
"Yes, I'll see you then thank you for your help." Grace glanced back at him  
then climbed in her car.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
When the day came for her dinner with Travis, Grace was nervous. She   
couldn't understand her own reactions to him. He was nice, she knew he  
wasn't going to try anything with her. She didn't know why she was jumpy.  
  
"Grace, this looks like a great place. " Travis met her out side. He was wearing  
a dark gray suit, he looked fantastic. Grace had wore one of her favorite dresses  
it was modestly cut, except it did show off her legs, with out being to short.   
  
"You are right one time. Thank you," Travis opened the door for her, she  
removed her sunglasses. The interior of the restaurant was cool and rather  
dimly lit.   
"We have a reservation for two, Alvarez." Grace told the lady who greeted  
them.   
  
"Yes, just a moment." She smiled, then looked up at Travis and smiled even  
wider, her eyes lingering on him.   
Grace noticed her reaction, but Travis didn't or if he did he gave no sign he  
had. She lead them to the table, it was off to the side of the large room.  
  
"I hear you put that guy from Florida away this week. I'm glad to have a   
nut case like him off the streets."   
"Yeah, John really out did himself on the chase, he leaped from one roof top  
to another chasing the guy. He scared Bailey to death." Grace retold the story.  
  
They ordered their meal and talked shop for part of the time then switched   
to other things. Travis was the one who broached the subject that he was   
worried about.  
  
"The other day you asked me why I chose to be so huge. Why?"  
  
  
" I never should have said that I'm sorry." Grace looked down at her food.   
She realized she needed to explain. " You are huge Travis you know that   
right?"  
  
"I'm big, I don't know if huge is accurate. Why does it matter?" He was truly  
puzzled by her reaction.   
  
"I'll explain but lets go somewhere else."   
  
Grace started walking once they were outside she wanted to move. She wanted  
to put some space between her and Travis while she tried to express her reservations.  
  
They walked down to monument park. It was cool for September, so it wasn't  
uncomfortable to walk.   
  
"One of the reasons you came to Atlanta was to see me, right?"  
  
Travis nodded, Grace was the only reason he'd left Tennessee.   
  
"The last time I saw you, I told you I wasn't ready for a relationship. What you  
don't know is why. My ex got abusive after the baby was born, I don't know   
why, maybe he resented sharing my attention, up until then he was the only person  
I cared about. He didn't like sharing. I thought I knew him, we'd been married  
ten years before I became pregnant."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear this Grace. You're afraid of me then, because of what he  
did to you?" Travis sounded deeply disappointed.  
  
"I'm wary, if he could turn on me then anyone could. The fact that you are now  
twice my size, doesn't help ease my nervousness."  
  
"Do Bailey and John make you nervous now too?" Travis pointed out to her.  
  
"Bailey no, he's only shown me kindness as long as I've known him. John is  
always unpredictable, but he's not trying to court me." Grace stopped and   
turned towards Travis. "I admire your strength Travis, and it's not that I'm  
afraid to be with you. I'm afraid of what could happen."   
  
"Grace I would never hurt you. Never. Southern men have a reputation for  
treating their women old fashioned, opening doors, making decisions. But  
also enforcing their values with fists. I was raised in New York, until I was  
thirteen, that's why my accent is part Brooklyn part drawl. I don't lose my  
temper often, and even if I did I don't hit women. Ever." He looked into  
Grace's dark eyes, hoping she believed him.   
  
" I want to believe you Travis, I do. Already I know you're more patience  
than my ex. Your personality is more calm, but you're part Italian right?  
I've learned from knowing Bailey that even part Italian means there is a temper  
in there somewhere."  
  
"Do you compare everyone you meet to Bailey?" Travis was beginning to wonder  
if she had a thing for her boss.  
  
"Yes, I've never met a better man to measure others against."  
  
"Then you're pinning away for Malone? I'm wasting my time?" Travis was  
part teasing part serious.  
  
"No, I love and respect Bailey, but I don't want him that way. I don't know  
if your wasting your time. You might be. But I will tell you one thing,  
of all the men I've met since becoming single again. You're the only one   
that could measure up to Bailey."   
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
Travis was persistent, he stopped to see her every other day. He brought her  
small presents. A milkshake in her favorite flavor. Flowers, but not roses.  
He hunted down her favorite foods, her favorite books, music. He took her  
to lunch but never dinner. He wanted to become so much a part of the landscape  
she was use to seeing he would cease to make her nervous.   
  
One afternoon, as they walked back from lunch there was a delivery guy on  
a bike cutting across the plaza. He came within inches of knocking Grace down.  
If Travis hadn't reached out and lifted her out of the way, one hand on each  
arm, picking her completely off the ground.   
  
"Grace look out." Travis grabbed her out of the way. She squealed as her feet  
left the ground.   
  
"Hey buddy look where you're going!" she yelled after the biker.   
  
Travis had lowered her to the ground next to him. For safety, but being this   
close was deserting. Grace's eyes were level with his chin, she was so  
close she could fell his body heat.   
  
"Are you OK?" he asked, his voice trembling.   
  
"I'm fine. Thank you." Grace realized her having been in danger had scared him.  
"Why are you shaking?"   
  
" If you'd been hurt with me standing here.... I'd have to hunt him down and hurt  
him." Travis spoke with out editing his comment.   
  
She grabbed his wrist and measured his pulse, it was fast but strong and steady.  
He was shaking from the adrenalin coursing through his system.   
"Sit down a second," She backed him up to the bench on the side of the trees.  
Grace looked in his eyes, put her hand to his chest. He wasn't scared as she'd  
first thought he was pumped for battle. To react, to defend, to protect.   
  
"You were prepared to protect me from anything just now, weren't you?"  
Grace asked, surprised he took their relationship this seriously.   
  
"With my life, if it would have protected you from harm."   
  
"Oh, my God!" Grace had to sit down now. She was shaking, she'd not  
realized he was so infatuated with her.   
  
"Grace what's wrong?" Travis moved to kneel in front of her on the brick of  
the plaza. A large hand going to her cheek to lift her head so he could see  
her eyes.   
  
"You're response just now, it was straight out of King Arthur. I didn't know   
there were still men like you in the world."   
  
"Is that good or bad?" he didn't understand her reference to King Arthur, but  
he hoped he'd said the right thing.   
  
"You're amazing." Grace said and wrapped her arms around his neck,   
Travis hugged her tightly, standing up with her pressed close to his  
chest. He wasn't sure why she was hugging him, but he was willing to  
hold her as long as she wanted.  
  
Grace pressed her face to the side of his neck, her arms around his strong  
neck and shoulders. Her body pressed hard into his powerful chest. She   
liked that feeling, especially now that she believed he would never allow  
her to be hurt or lift a hand against her. "Travis come home with me tonight."  
  
"What?" he asked, not believing what she'd just said.   
  
"I'll have the boys stay over with their babysitter. Come home with me tonight."  
"Grace why now?" Travis eased her back so he could look at her face.  
  
"Isn't this what you've wanted all along?" She evaded his question.  
  
"Yes. But not because you are think I should be rewarded." He wasn't sure  
why she'd suddenly changed her mind, he was grasping at straws.  
  
"Isn't it enough that I want you?"   
  
"I'm not after sex Grace. I want more with you than just to share your bed."   
Travis sighed, "I love you. I want to share your life, I want you to share  
mine. I want to help you raise your boys."   
  
"I know, but until now I never believed that's what you wanted. I was to  
wary, to afraid to take a chance." She stepped out of his embrace.   
  
"My reaction before when you were in danger, that's what changed your  
mind?"   
  
"No, it was what you said afterwards."   
  
Travis nodded, now he understood. "Are you sure the boys won't mind staying  
with Mrs. Gomez?"  
  
"They love spending the night at her house. She spoils them terribly."   
Grace smiled and took Travis's hand.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Travis met Grace at her apartment. "You know you can change your mind  
about this."   
"I don't want to change my mind. I've always liked you, I pushed you away...   
you know why. If you are willing to share me with my sons?" she let the question hang.   
  
"I've wanted to meet your boys ever since I met their mother. I believe in   
family Grace. "  
  
"You'll be alright with not being the most important person in my life?"  
she asked smoothing her hands over his shirt front, she loved the hot  
hard feeling of all that power under her hands.   
  
"I'll be the most important adult person in your life." He placed both of  
his large hands at her waist and let her investigate.   
  
"I'm curious Travis why do you always go by your last name?"   
  
"I guess people think it fits. You can call me Anthony, if you want."   
Grace pressed up against him leaning into his body as she began to open the buttons  
of his shirt. "Umm, this I like." She saw that the tuft of dark hair at his  
throat was just the beginning. "Yeah, nice. " She continued to open his shirt  
pulling the tails free and spreading it open so she could see all of his   
magnificent build. Grace's eyes were losing focus, her hands buried in the  
thick dark hair that covered his chest. The fact that his chest was heavily   
muscled, the plane of his pec rising up from his ribs. Not even noticed  
she was so thrilled with the dark body hair.   
  
Travis was grinning, such a small thing was making her very happy.   
  
"I know, I'm being silly but this really turns me on. The muscles are beautiful  
honey. But it's the chest hair that makes me crazy, the more the better."   
Grace kissed the center of his chest and moved her groin against his.   
He was fully aroused by now, but he was waiting for her to indicated when  
she wanted more.   
  
"I'm glad you like what you see. I'd hate to have to shave to please you."   
  
"Never." Grace continued to caress his chest, her finger kneading his   
large muscles, her mouth following placing kisses on his body until she  
was low on his ribs, above his navel. One hand moved to stroke his  
hard arched erection, the other moved around to cup his firm ass.   
Travis groaned, his eyes closed.   
  
Grace unzipped his pants and freed his erection. He was huge, thick and  
long. "Oh my." she pushed his pants down and helped him step out of   
them. "You are magnificent. Lay on the couch for me." Grace guided  
him to the sofa, shedding her blouse quickly and dropping her skirt  
to the floor. Travis opened his eyes when he heard the rustle of clothing.  
  
"You're beautiful sweetheart, tell me what you want." he helped her to  
settled astride his body, her ass resting on his thighs. Her hands fondling  
his huge erection. Grace used both hands to fondle his hard arched shaft.  
He was throbbing, the veins standing out in relief. The ridge around the  
head of his organ wide, the tip perfectly formed in an arrow shape. She traced  
her finger tip over the very end of his cock. Travis groaned again, his hips lifting  
involuntarily as she fondled him.   
  
"Easy there stud, I want to admire you first." Grace traced the outer ridge of his  
hard arched penis, making him tremble with need. "You're perfect, you're huge  
and I want every hard, thick inch used on me." She shifted position and was  
opening her legs for him.   
Travis was on top of her and thrusting hard and deep seconds after her request.  
  
"Yes, yes, oh God YES!" she screamed as he mounted her and thrust hard and  
deep. Grace urged him to ride her with long deep strokes, using every distended  
inch of his massive erection to please her. She climaxed repeatedly, begging  
him for more, "God, yes Travis you are such a stud. Give it all to me."   
  
Travis was past noticing what his body needed, he was stroking himself   
deeply inside her. Giving her everything she asked for, pounding  
his hard length into her until he finally exploded in climax. His body damp with  
sweat, one arm braced on the back of the sofa, the other on the floor, to hold  
his weight off of her. He pumped his hips still as he ejaculated, his erection  
still long and hard. He was so aroused he wasn't subsiding. He continued   
to thrust, making Grace cry out again in pleasure.   
  
"You are amazing." she panted, wrapping her legs around him, thinking he  
was done.   
  
Travis groaned, kissed her neck then began to nuzzle her breasts. They  
were full, and nicely shaped even after her pregnancy. He sucked a nipple  
into his mouth while still moving his massive erection up and back.   
  
Grace came out of her orgasm, Travis still joined to her. "You are a stud,  
you haven't subsided yet?" she asked, releasing her legs from around him  
so he could pull back farther. He withdrew all but the huge swollen head   
of his cock and rammed forward. His eyes closed, his head lifted from  
her just enough so he could gain leverage. He pumped his hips in long  
deep strokes. He was after his own release now. Grace was just along  
for the ride. Travis groaned and shifted into high gear, pumping faster  
and faster, Grace moaned in pleasure he was so massive he was giving  
her even more stimulation than she thought possible.   
  
"I'm not hurting you?" He asked, panting for a climax.   
  
"It feels wonderful stud, use me all you need to." Grace purred.  
  
"Say my name Grace." He asked, as he worked deeper and harder.  
"Travis you are so magnificent, all long and hard for me."   
  
That was what he needed to hear, he pumped a few more times and then  
exploded again, his hot semen shooting deep inside her body as his cock  
jerked to a painful finish.   
  
Travis groaned deeply when he climaxed. He'd never experienced such a  
powerful reaction to a woman before.   
  
" I love you so much." He moved free of her, his breathing still fast.   
Grace moved to rest her cheek on his body, she was very satisfied.   
Travis stoked a large hand down her back and over her hip, pulling her  
as close as possible to his side.   
  
They lay together for several minutes with out talking. Travis recovered from  
the powerful experience. Grace cuddled to his body, he was content.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Travis was working on a case involving missing women. He'd never had trouble keeping  
his work separate from his personal life. But there were similar characteristics between   
the woman missing and Grace. They were professional woman, of Hispanic dissent and   
divorced. It was almost troubling enough for him to ask Bailey for a hand with a profile  
on the man committing the crimes. They didn't have any bodies but he was sure the  
missing women were dead.   
  
When a fourth women turned up missing with the same features, heritage and she was a  
lawyer. Travis decided it was time for him to speak to Bailey about the case.   
  
"Come in Travis I hear you like Atlanta." Bailey shook hands with the younger   
detective, "Take a seat tell me what's the case again?"   
  
Travis explained the details, gave Bailey a copy of all his information.   
  
"For starters serial crimes are almost always crimes of one race on the same race.   
You perp is Hispanic, probably under thirty five. Has a history of sex crimes, but  
nothing he's been sent away for, flashing, peeping tom, maybe attempted rape.   
I'd concentrate my search in the neighborhoods the first two women went missing  
from. He would have started near the area he felt comfortable."   
  
"I've canvassed both neighborhoods. There's not a large Hispanic population in  
Atlanta are you sure he's Hispanic?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but all former information on serial crimes says same race crimes.  
Because the perp feels most comfortable with his own kind. He can blend in and  
locate his next victim. I'll look this over and let you know if there's anything else  
you should look for."   
  
"Thanks, I'll go back and interview the neighbors again." Travis nodded and headed  
for his car. He was determined to catch this monster before he took another woman.  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
"What's bothering you?" Grace was alone with Travis at his place after they had  
spent the afternoon making love.   
  
"It's this case. I want you to be extra careful about going anywhere alone. In fact  
I'm going to follow you back to HQ, I'm really bothered by this one."   
  
"I'm fine you don't have to guard me." Grace protested him.   
  
"I'm going to." Travis hugged her, he'd tried to convince her she needed to start caring  
her gun again. But Grace insisted with two young boys, it was the last thing she needed.  
She never carried her weapon. She had to qualify with it once a year due to the   
regulations  
for her being in the field during investigations. But she rarely carried it.   
  
"Travis I love that you feel you have to protect me. But I'm never near that part of town.  
I'll be fine." She kissed him and sighed content in his arms.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
It was three days later when Grace was due to meet Travis at her place for dinner.   
It was the night he was to meet her boys. He'd been thinking about it all day.  
He pulled up to her apartment building but didn't see her car. He dialed her cell  
phone. It didn't answer. He called her work number and got only her voice mail.  
He called George. " George is Grace still at work?"  
  
"No, she left fifteen minutes ago. Aren't you meeting her for dinner?"   
  
"Yeah. But she'd not here, she's not picking up her cell phone."   
  
"I'll put out a APB on her car. Let me know as soon as you find her."  
end part one  
  



End file.
